


Little Pig, Little Pig

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Arthur’s the sensible one, of course.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames implied
Series: AELDWS July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locked In  
> Genre: Once Upon A Time  
> Word Count: Under 200 Words
> 
> My thanks to [Flos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory), who sees me, challenges me, helps me, and loves me anyway.

Eames was expecting the pounding on his safe house door, but he sighed before opening it.

Dom pushed his way in. "He's on his way here. Fuck, we have to—"

He broke off as he haphazardly rushed through the log cabin, gathering supplies.

"Dom…" Eames said, exasperated.

"Don't 'Dom' me," Dom said, shoving a handgun in a sack. "He. Is going. To _kill_ us _._ What part don't you understand?"

"It was one job, he's not going to—"

"He blew up my fucking house!" Cobb yelled, spittle flying. "We have to go! _Now_!"

Eames _tsked_ but grabbed the fully stocked go-bag from his room.

_Knock knock knock._

"I know you're in there, Eames," came the sing-song voice from outside. "Let me come in."

Eames glared at Dom. "Mr. Wolfe," he called through the door. "I'm not—"

But the _snick_ of a pump-action shotgun was unmistakable, and they dove for the floor just in time.

They scrambled for the back door as Wolfe unloaded round after round into the wood.

"Alright," Eames panted, army-crawling to the getaway car, "I know a safe house."

" _This_ is your safe house!" Dom cried.

"Not mine," Eames grunted, and climbed in. "Arthur has a bunker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt, which Flos pointed out that I'd switched the prompt and the genre around XD  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"But Papa," came her sleepy voice, "I don't _want_ to stay home tomorrow. I want to go play at Dee Dee's!"

Arthur leaned against the doorway to watch Eames tuck their daughter in.

"I know, poppet," he crooned, pulling her blankets up to her chin, "but Dee Dee's is closed because of the germs. You remember when we talked about germs, yeah?"

"Yes, but I _won't_ get sick! I promise!"

Arthur's lips twitched.

"Oh, it's not you I'm worried about. We have to protect other scrawny, sickly kids. Now, you get some rest," he said, rising to kiss her forehead, "and tomorrow we'll play inside all day."

"And Kidstube?"

She scowled at him and Arthur covered his grin.

" _Some_ Kidstube," Eames allowed.

"Some Kidstube and two stories," she insisted.

Eames sighed. " _One_ story. And then it's straight to sleep."

At least two stories later Eames came to bed.

"She gets her negotiation tactics from you, you know," Arthur said, setting his book and glasses aside.

Eames kissed him. "Scowly brunettes are my only weakness."

Arthur paused. "You think we'll be alright?"

Eames curled them together. "Everything passes, darling. Even pandemics. Besides, we've got each other. We'll be just fine."


End file.
